


fading sunsets

by darwinsdonut



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Artsy Themes, Gen, I'm a bundle of feels about this movie tho so Idk how fluffy it really is, One-Shot, Pre-Movie Setting, Short, Warm Soft Pre-Disaster Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: "That's the artist in you coming out, telling you, 'Hey, man, we gotta make it like this, see- gotta do this part like that.' You got that vision, Miles."





	fading sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApathyPrism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApathyPrism/gifts).



The city rushed by outside the window in the fading hazy smog of sunset. Beams of bronze sun scattered through the city, flashing past tall buildings and glistening against skyscrapers' windows. A scene to pigment Miles' memory as he soaked in the urban beauty, the sunset edged slowly toward dusk and Miles turned from it to the small apartment. 

Paint littered the surfaces, overturned spray bottles rolled about the floor and several empty aluminum cans radiated the smell of their previous carbonated contents. A pizza box held only a bite of crust. Miles grinned at the scene- a casual Friday with Uncle Aaron. 

The bathroom door swept open and Uncle Aaron walked out with raised eyebrows, closing the door behind himself. "Whew! Do _not_ go in there." He chuckled and came to stand before the trashcan lid set on the coffee table. "Man, that looks good. We did good, huh, Miles?" 

"Yeah," Miles said, looking at the artpiece. 

"What is it?" 

Miles glanced at his uncle. "Hm? Oh, nothing." 

"Something off about it, isn't there?" 

"It's- it's just that it's- it's missing something." Miles sat down on the couch with his hands clasped, eyes raking over the surface of the spray-painted lid. A galaxy scene sat in celestial hues on the aluminum. A few blocky, abstract black shapes, the kinds therapists use in psychological testing, blotted out parts of the pattern. Miles tilted his head, looking at it, trying to discern what was wrong. 

"Try this," Uncle Aaron said, passing Miles a can. 

Miles took it and gave it only a glance before setting to work. Turquoise, and then hot pink, some green, some yellow- _yes_ \- this was the look. Miles kept going, spraying more, covering parts of celestial backdrop, filling shadow with color. When it was done, he tossed the cans down. 

"Yeah! There we go- that's what it's supposed to look like." 

Uncle Aaron grinned and shook his head. "Kid? You're gonna go far." 

Miles gazed upon his creation another moment while Uncle Aaron paced over to the window. His uncle's voice came again from the room: "Y'know, a big part of art is just having that vision- knowing what you're gonna make before you make it. Knowing, on some level, even if it's not in your conscious mind, what you're going to create. That's the artist in you coming out, telling you, 'Hey, man, we gotta make it like this, see- gotta do this part like that.' You got that vision, Miles." 

"Alright, Socrates, don't get misty," Miles said, laughing, "This is a trashcan lid." 

Uncle Aaron turned around to lean on the wall by the window and shrugged one shoulder. "Ah, I know- but it's still that _vision."_

Miles chuckled. "Yeah- yeah, I guess it is."   


* * *

  
  
Four months down the road, Miles stared at his eyes in a reflection, staring out from the eye-holes of a suit. He wasn't Spiderman. He couldn't pretend to be Spiderman. But he was Miles- and this wouldn't be a Spiderman suit exactly; it would be tailored to his vision.

Miles took the suit and set to work.


End file.
